


One day you'll save the World

by EmaZuro



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Armageddon, Emotions, F/M, Gen, I did my best writing this one, Inktober, but Anathema is weird prompt, in love with a stranger, the book, witchfinder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 06:04:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20902850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmaZuro/pseuds/EmaZuro
Summary: 14 year old Anathema goes for a walk and thinks about her future, which is pretty weird.





	One day you'll save the World

Anathema run. She never exactly fit anywhere, but high school was hell for her. Not literal Hell, obviously, but for her even Hell would be better.

At least she could run away. She never actually spent too much time around people, they didn’t understand her and she didn’t want to understand them. It was simple, but kinda unusual for 14 year old girl. 

She sat on a wall and opened the Book. “Hello, Agnes.” she smiled as she saw the picture on first page. Her ancestor was burning on that picture, but she looked rather happy about it. Anathema understood her. She’d like to blow people up sometimes too. Especially her clasmates.

“Well, here we are, again.” she opened Nice and accurate prophecies of Agnes Nutter, the Witch and she wanted to read some random prophecy, but the wind blew and she turned her eyes to the sky. The autumn was in it’s peak, leaf were falling from trees and Anathema loved it.

“So, Agnes, you predicted that I’ll fall for this guy, hmm? What he’ll be like? Tall? Handsome? Clever?”

Only wind answered.

“He’ll be a witchfinder, so he must be trained, right?” She had this picture of Brad Pitt in her room. He could look like Brad Pitt, but even more handsome. Or like George Clooney. She liked Clooney. “And he’ll help me to save the World.” she added.

How can a girl be normal, when she knows she’ll have to save the world within few years? Sure she can’t. She had an argument with her classmates, because they didn’t believe her. And she started to think that nobody will. And she probably didn’t want them . People were stupid. They weren’t able to see auras like her. Or understand prophecies. The fact was that her only friend was 300 years dead witch.

That’s weird, she thought and looked at the book. What if she didn’t want to save the world? Was the world worth saving? Nobody understood her. Why to save them?

Maybe just for the guy she haven’t met yet. Maybe he was nice, maybe he was fun, maybe she could have kids with him and grow old with him, whoever he was. She never even looked at other boys, because she knew what was meant to be. No guy was meant to kiss her before that witchfinder. And most likely, he was last one too.

She was supposed to lose her virginity few hours before the end of the World.

How could she be normal? Some girls are enganged from their birth. But nobody had her life as lined as Anathema. By some grandgrand whatever. It was weird but somehow calming.

The wind blew and she closed the Book to keep it safe. With smile she looked around and bit her lip. She had to wait. It may take long time, but not eternity.  
Apparentely, she was destined to save the world.

Or at least, sleep with the guy who will.

But don’t tell her, please.


End file.
